


Between the Silence and the Sunset

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: just your run-of-the-mill coffeeshop AU with Taeyang as the barista and Rowoon as his beautiful regular customer.





	Between the Silence and the Sunset

Rowoon knew that there were fans following him and he wasn't in any mood to take pictures or sign autographs right then. He was on break and he just wanted to enjoy the day like a normal person would.

He walked around for a little while, dodging in and out of alleys in the hopes of trying to lose them when he came across the cafe. Rowoon did a double take as the building looked more like a house than a commercial space but there was a small OPEN sign was hanging on the gate and the faint smell of coffee clung in the air. Rowoon looked around once more and slipped inside, hoping that he would finally be left alone. 

The inside of the place was a whole lot bigger than he imagined. The counter was at the far left side of the room with a small door that probably leads to the kitchen. The rest of the space was taken up with a variety of couches and tables and chairs. There wasn't really a theme to the decorations but every piece looked well used and loved giving the place a homey atmosphere. 

A guy emerged from the doorway and looked at him curiously. Rowoon thought that the guy recognized him and was about to turn around and leave when he smiled a generic smile and bowed. 

 _Okay, so far so good_ , Rowoon thought. 

After placing his order, he took a seat on the far right corner. There was a huge bay window beside it offering a view of the small garden outside. A huge crabapple tree was in full bloom, its small pink flowers a pleasing contrast to the vine covered wall.

The server brought him his food a few minutes later and set his order in front of him.

"Thank you, Taeyang-ssi," Rowoon muttered spotting the name on the guy's uniform.

The guy smiled and nodded, "Enjoy your meal."

The door to the cafe opened and he heard voices and so Rowoon shifted in his seat, trying not to be seen. Thankfully, the new customers were an elderly couple who didn't seem to recognize him. He let out a sigh and settled more comfortably in the chair.

The café was quiet save for the soft music and the tinkering of machines and maybe occassional snippets of conversation from the couple. Rowoon decided right then that he liked it. It was very rare for him to be able to go to a place without phones being shoved in front of his face or pieces of paper he had to sign.  

For the first time in a long while, Rowoon was able to breathe. 

The café was one of his greatest discoveries that he found himself heading towards it the next day and the day after that or just any time that was possible for him. The place was a very welcome respite from the chaos of the entertainment industry – a silent sanctuary where time moves slowly and quietly giving him some space to think.

And he started getting to know the only guy who seemed to work in the place- Taeyang. A tall, shy kid who makes the best coffee and a smile that can rival that of the sun. It wasn’t easy to get the guy talking but it seems Taeyang was just as curious about him because the guy finally initiated a conversion during his sixth or maybe seventh visit.

“Thank you for always coming here,” Taeyang said after placing his order in front of him.

Rowoon looked up at him and smiled. “What can I say, you make amazing coffee,” he blurted out.

The guy blushed and looked down, fingers twiddling on top of the tray he carried.

“Uh, thanks,” he replied. “Enjoy your meal,” he said, leaving Rowoon alone with his food.

“Ugh, I’m such an idiot!” Rowoon muttered under his breath realizing the words he said.

 _What can I say, you make amazing coffee?! What the hell was I thinking?_  he thought, burying his face in his palms.

Rowoon thought of apologizing or just doing something and so he looked back at the counter and was taken aback. Taeyang was staring straight at him and they held each other’s gazes for what felt like a lifetime.

A babble of voices broke the moment and Taeyang looked away, focusing on the customers. Rowoon looked out and tried to focus on the tree outside but failed.

He placed a hand over his chest, noting how his heart was beating fast.

Since then Rowoon started to notice some things. 

He started to notice how Taeyang seemed to linger a moment longer after serving him his foods as if waiting for something or how he lights up from within when talking to Rowoon and it's the most beautiful thing ever. 

And there were times when, when the sun is partly hidden in the clouds, he can see the reflection of the room from the glass window and he can see Taeyang watching him but when he turns to look, the guy would suddenly look down and act busy but the red flush on his cheeks is a dead giveaway. 

It was during those moments that Rowoon can feel his insides flutter. He knew what was happening and he was both excited and maybe a litle bit scared. Sometimes, he thinks that maybe he's just imagining things and so to put his mind at ease, he finally decided to do something. 

He finished work early and expected the place to be packed but it wasn't and so he entered, glad that he was the only customer inside. 

After Taeyang had placed all of the food on the table, Rowoon reached out and grabbed the other’s wrist, loose enough that he can walk away if he wanted to. "Join me?" he asked gesturing at the food in front.  

Taeyang looked at him, eyes wide with shock. And then the guy shrugged off his hand easily and walked away without another word. 

“Well, way to go Rowoon,” he muttered under his breath. 

Rowoon got the sudden urge to just leave and walk away but his muscles weren't listening to him. And so remained seated, trying to drown out the sounds of the cafe that is until Taeyang sat down on the chair opposite him, a book in one hand and his own cup of coffee in the other. The barista looked up at him, cheeks flushed and Rowoon couldn't help but smile. 

Taeyang opened his book and started to read and within a few minutes, the look of pure concentration painted his face.

 Rowoon settled in his seat, and sighed. As the fading rays of the sun gave way to artificial lights, a quiet calm descended over him, his mind was finally at ease and his heart felt home.

 And so it began this weird silent agreement between them. Taeyang would join him for a drink if the cafe's not too busy. At times, they would talk but both would eventually fall in companionable silence, letting the world around them move. 

 “You know, you should some tables outside,” Rowoon said one day. “It would look romantic with the tree and maybe place some small lights too?” he suggested.

Taeyang regarded the garden. “Maybe I should,” he replied.

Rowoon came in a few days after that conversation surprised that the café was closed. There was still light inside so maybe Taeyang was still in the place so he knocked.

Taeyang’s face came into view a few minutes later and let him in.

"Is something wrong? You closed earlier than usual," Rowoon commented. 

Taeyang shook his head. "It's nothing really. But you came on time! I have something to show you!" 

The excitement was coming off of him in waves and Rowoon got infected by it that he suddenly had a goofy grin on his face.

“Let’s go then! Lead the way!”

Rowoon’s smile only got bigger when Taeyang led him to the garden. Two iron chairs and a small round table now stood underneath the tree.

“See, this is really a good spot!” he said.

“Wait, there’s more! Wait there!” Taeyang said as he hastily went back inside.

In the next second, the lights lit up.

 There were small orbs hanging from the branches of the trees and smaller ones on the ground lighting up the path.

“So, what do you think?” Taeyang asked standing beside him.

Rowoon turned to look at him. “It’s really beautiful,” he whispered.

Taeyang looked back at him and Rowoon almost heard himself gasp. The lights were probably playing tricks for he never saw those eyes burn with such desire before. Rowoon was transfixed.

But like that first time, Taeyang looked away and the moment broke.

“As a thank you, the coffee and cake is on the house,” Taeyang said after a second, grabbing his hand and leading him towards one of the chairs.

“Wait here,” 

Taeyang is full of surprises tonight, Rowoon thought as he took a seat. He can still feel his hand burning from the other's touch. 

Rowoon was dying to ask the other guy about it but decided not to. Taeyang is like a meek animal, confront it and it runs away from you. It’s better to let him move forward in his own pace.

And surely, that was some sort of sign, right? Rowoon thought.

Taeyang reappeared a minute later carrying a loaded tray and they went on their usual way. Although, Rowoon noticed a slight change- the guy seemed to be smiling more and talking more and he seemed to be able to look at Rowoon in the eyes a little longer.

Rowoon glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that he had spent about three hours in the café.

“You can go if you want,” Taeyang said.

He looked up at the guy, thinking that the words might mean something else. But the sincerity in Taeyang’s eyes and his entire demeanor reveal nothing else.

“I mean, if it’s alright with you?” Rowoon asked.

“I know you’re busy, Rowoon-ssi. It’s fine, really,”

He nodded. “Uhm, okay then,” He stood up and Taeyang did too.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the door,” he said, holding Rowoon’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

What is happening?! Rowoon screamed in his mind.

His heart was beating double time and the walk to the door felt so short. He didn’t want to let go of Taeyang’s hand. But the buzzing in his pocket reminded him of the reality.

They were standing in front of the door, watching, maybe waiting for something to happen. Rowoon sighed feeling the phone vibrating non-stop. He turned to face Taeyang.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, raising their joined hands and brushing his lips against Taeyang’s skin.

When the door closed behind him, Rowoon let out a shaky breath. The last two hours had been a surprise, a blur but there is one thing he was very certain of – he was falling in love with Taeyang.

 Calling someone at 3am is rude, especially if it isn’t an emergency but things happened so fast and this was his only chance of letting Taeyang know.

The ringing stopped followed by a soft grunt from the other line and Rowoon suddenly had a mental picture of the guy in bed, soft hair disheveled and limbs twisted around the sheets. He shook his head, trying to dispel the images and a lot more in his mind.

“W-who’s this?” Taeyang asked, groggily.

“Taeyang-ah, it’s me, Rowoon,” he answered.

Another grunt and then he heard a small thud. “Yah, Rowoon-ah what’s wrong? Are you okay?” the voice sounded alert, awake and worried.

He smiled. “No, no. It’s nothing like that!” Rowoon assured him. “I’m sorry for calling this early but, I have to leave for the US,” he said.

A pause. “When?” Taeyang asked in a careful voice.

“My flight's in 30 minutes. I'm sorry, i just received the call and the producers said it was urgent so i had no choice.,” Rowoon answered.

 “How long are you going to stay there?”

“Two to three weeks? A month at the most. One of the actors pulled out of the drama and we have to reshoot all of his scenes. I'm really sorry,”

Another pause. This one a lot longer.

“Taeyang-ah?” Rowoon said softly. “I’m sorry, this all happened so quickly… i swear i'll make it up to you when i come back," 

A sigh. "It's alright," Taeyang's voice was sad and defeated. " I mean, it's your job so you really have to go," 

Rowoon ended the call after apologizing once more. Sometimes, he really hates his job. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “The days will pass by in a blur." he muttered. 

 It was 1:30 in the morning but Rowoon still functions on US time so he felt wide awake and much to his manager's protests, he opted to be driven straight to the cafe instead of his own house. 

"I'm sorry, we're already closed!" Taeyang called out, not looking up from wiping the last of the table. 

Rowoon remained quiet and closed the distance between them in seconds. 

"Taeyang-ah," 

The guy froze for a second and then slowly turned to look at him. 

"Rowoo-"

Rowoon took one step forwards and gathered Taeyang in a tight hug. 

"I missed you," he whispered. 

Then he pulled back just enough and brushed his lips against Taeyang's "I really missed you," 

"I missed you too," Taeyang said, tilting his face upwards and returning the kiss.  

"You know, I still haven't asked you something," Rowoon said. 

They were sitting on the newly installed bench underneath the tree. Taeyang leaning against him a warm contrast to the cold of the wind. 

"What's that?" Taeyang asked, fingers lightly grazing on his chest.

"Will you go out with me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wanna talk about this you can reach me on the following:  
> twitter @kaydawonie  
> curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/zurenika


End file.
